


End Of the Night Fireworks

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Malahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy take Harry and Merlin to a faire in hopes of pushing them together. Little do they know they're already dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of the Night Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Fan name for Merlin: Hiram Rivnay.

Eggsy crouched away from Harry and tapped the side of his glasses. “I have safely transported the old man. Are we a go for Mission Merry?”

“Mission Merry? It’s not called that! That’s simple. Mission Malahad, on the other hand, is ready to go.” Roxy said, turning away from Merlin. “We’re walking that way now.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Kay, Rox, we can’t fuck this up.”

“I know that, Eggsy. Now get back to Harry so you don’t seem suspicious.”

Eggsy straightened up and took off his glasses. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

“Why are we going to a carnival again?” Harry asked. “Last time I check we had a human trafficking ring to disperse.”

“You told me that we wouldn’t be able to infiltrate for another month,” Eggsy said shrugging and fixing his jacket so the collar stood up. “So I thought we could have a bit of fun during the day, then watch the surveillance cameras tonight.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked forward. “And this is what you call fun?”

“Yeah, bruv. Fairs are the best! Fast rides! Good food!”

“Bad engineering and Salmonella on a bun?” Harry asked.

Eggsy glared at him and started to walk a little faster. “They’re not all that bad. My sis loves the faire.”

“Ah yes, and I’m supposed to have the attention span of an 18 month old girl?” Eggsy scowled and Harry smiled at him. “I’m sure it’ll be terrific.” Harry assured him.

Eggsy looked up, smiling widely. “I think it just got better.” He began to jump and wave. “Hey Rox! Merlin! Over here!” 

Harry looked up to see a bundled up Merlin and Rox coming towards them. 

“Hey Eggsy, Harry! Who knew you two would be here?” Roxy asked in an overly sweet and curious tone. “Such a coincidence, isn’t it?”

_Jesus Rox you’re a shit liar. _Eggsy thought.__

“A bit cold, Merlin?” Eggsy asked, turning to him. “Did you really need the big coat and scarf? And gloves?”

Merlin glared at Eggsy. “Thats the problem with being bald. I feel everything.” 

“Maybe we should get you something warm,” Harry suggested. “And you can have my earmuffs,” Harry pulled them out of his pockets. “I thought it would be colder out here.”

Merlin jumped at the offer, taking them and sliding them around his ears. “Thats wonderful, Harry, thank you.”

Harry smiled at him. “Anytime.”

Roxy and Eggsy shared a small look of excitement. 

“How about that something warm? I could really go for some hot chocolate.” Roxy said, clapping her hands together. “Why don’t we go do that?”

The men agreed and they began scavenge for a booth with hot chocolate. When they found one, Roxy and Eggsy decided to make it their treat.

“What are we doing here, Hiram?” Harry asked Merlin as the other two bought the hot chocolate. 

“I believe we are being set up.” Merlin said he smiled as Roxy and Eggsy came back. “Thank you so much, you two.” He took his hot chocolate from Roxy and blew on the top. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

Roxy smiled brightly at him. “It was our pleasure.”

They walked around, eating and chatting. Eggsy became restless.

“Can we get on a ride or something? I didn’t come here just to stand and freeze my balls off.” Eggsy muttered, bringing his jacket close to him. He looked around him for the biggest roller coaster. “I want to go on that one.” He pointed to a red coaster with a nearly 90 degree drop.

Harry paled. He cleared his throat and stood up taller. “Well, you can ride that as many times as you want, so long as I don’t have to go with you.” 

“Oh, come on, Harry! Don’t be such a kill joy!”

“That’s alright, you and Roxy go on, and I’ll stay down with him,” Merlin said, leaning in to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “The geezer doesn’t like things that go faster than forty five miles an hour.” He stood up straight. “It’ll be fine. I’ll look after him.”

Eggsy looked between the two. “Alright…Come on, Rox.” They turned their backs on them and started towards the rollercoaster.

“We’ll catch up with you!” Harry called after them.

The pair watched them until they were out of sight. 

Harry reached for Merlin’s hand, squeezing it before lacing his fingers with Merlin’s. 

“I guess we should start telling people.” Merlin said, snickering slightly. He reached out for Harry’s other hand and did the same.

Harry laughed. “Why? So you don’t have to be set up on blind dates with your boyfriend?”

“It will certainly cut down on the embarrassment,” Merlin said. “I can’t wait to see the look on their faces.”

Harry kissed Merlin’s nose. “I think their faces will be rather priceless.”

“Do we really hide our attraction so badly that they thought we needed to be forced on a date?” Merlin asked, laughed and leaning his forehead on Harry’s. 

Harry kissed his nose again. “I don’t know, but I feel that this is our time.” He raised his hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. “There hasn’t been a reason to keep this a secret.”

“You’re right… Though, I haven’t been outed since high school. This ought to be fun.” Merlin muttered, borrowing his head into Harry’s chest.

Harry pulled his head up and gave him a quick kiss. “It will be.” He let go of his hands. “We should be meeting the kids.”

Merlin snorted. “The kids,” He covered his mouth. “It sounds like they’re ours.”

Harry shrugged. “I would say that they are. We’ve certainly raised them to be who they are today, haven’t we?”

“Want to adopt a kid?”

“God no!” Harry gasped. “Maybe if we were a little younger.” He wrapped his arm around his waist and started to walk towards the roller coaster. They waited for Eggsy and Roxy to come off of the ride.

Moments later, Eggsy came stumbling out. He fell forward a bit before gripping the nearest trash can and throwing up. 

“Jesus,” Merlin mumbled. They ran over to Eggsy as Roxy edges closer to him. She tried not to look in his direction and pinched her nose. “What the hell happened to him?”

“Someone offered him a funny tasting hot dog online and he took it. I told him not to.” Roxy whined as she caught a glimpse of Eggsy. She covered her mouth quickly.

Merlin sighed and rubbed her back. “You’re okay, just don’t look at him.”

Eggsy whipped his mouth and looked up at Harry as he places a hand on Eggsy’s back. “I was hungry.”

“I’m sure you were,” Harry said, messaging Eggsy’s back. “Was it worth it?” Eggsy shook his head and vomited again. “Was it just the hot dog, or did the motion have something to do with it, too?” Eggsy nodded.  
Merlin tapped Harry of the shoulder. “We’re going to get a good spot for the fireworks, alright?”

Harry nodded. “We’ll meet you there.” Merlin and Roxy left them. “You here that? Fireworks!” Eggsy vomited again. “Jesus christ, Eggsy, I will pay you to stop!”

The boy looked up. “How much we talking about?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My wallet’s worth.”

“Give me a minute, guv.” Eggsy coughed a bit then stuck his finger down his throat. His body shook as he threw up for the final time. He coughed again and straightened up. "Alright, how much you've got?"

Harry glared at Eggsy as he opened his wallet. "Congrats, you are £50 richer." Harry held it out between two fingers. 

Eggsy smiled widely and took the money. "Oy, what’s that in there?"

Harry pulled out an american five dollar bill. "It’s American. You don't want this."

"Who said? "

"It's £35 at the most! "

"Hand it over. "

Harry rolled his eyes and threw it at him. “Happy? Let’s go to Merlin and Rox, shall we?”

“We shall.” Eggsy said, sounding proud of himself.

They searched for the two until they spotted them on the top of hill.

“Perfect spot!” Eggsy exclaimed, sitting next to Roxy. 

A bit winded from the climb up, Harry collapsed next to Merlin, putting his head on his shoulder immediately and cuddling close to him. 

The first firework went off, bursting in the sky and cloaking them in a blue glow. The kids looked back at Merlin and Harry. Their faces lit up as the sky had. Roxy clapped her hands happily.

“I’m so happy this worked!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Bugger off, you two. We’ve been dating for months now.” Harry said bluntly before grabbing Merlin by the collar and kissing him passionately.

Another firework went off, this time flashing red.


End file.
